Voyeurs
by kayladie
Summary: Luke gets naked...what more do you need to know? Not as wicked as it sounds! Or maybe it is, I don't know!


****

A/N: This story is just a little fluff piece written for the 1st Anniversary of the Yahoo group Skywalker-Story-Board. The challenge was to write a ficlet in which Luke gets naked! So this was my contribution…

Some people may be acting out-of-character in this, but this is not meant to be taken seriously anyway.

And yes, I AM still working of _Sleight of Hand_, I've just hit a little bump, that's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and I'm not making any money off it either.

Arlyn Marouk was a good student. She studied hard, was never late to class, meditated every day and always tried to find a deeper connection to the Force. Attending Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy was a dream come true for her and she didn't intend to disappoint anyone…not her parents, not herself, and certainly not Master Skywalker. Yes, Arlyn was a _good _student.

It would be much easier to convince herself of that if her roommate wasn't a devious young twi'lek named Nera Ralteer. Well, perhaps 'devious' was a bit too strong a word, but there was a definite wickedness to the young humanoid. Somehow, Nera always managed to pull Arlyn into her schemes, the end result of which usually ended up being clean-up duty in the kitchens. Nera, of course, didn't mind. 'It was worth it!' seemed to be her slogan.

Arlyn, having been raised by very over-protective parents on Garqui, admitted that she was probably a little prudish and sheltered. But she had never known anyone who delighted in stirring up trouble the way Nera did. For some reason, Nera was still very well-liked by both the other students and the teachers. Undoubtedly, it had to do with the fact that most of the twi'lek's pranks were good-natured and rarely caused any harm to others.

It would also be much easier to convince herself of that fact if Nera weren't poking her in the side right now and giving her that 'look', the one that said she was looking for trouble again. Arlyn had been trying to ignore her for the past ten minutes, but Nera was amazingly persistent.

"Aaaarrr-lyyyyn," Nera said in her best wheedling tone.

"No. Go away. I'm too busy to get into trouble with you today."

"I promise that you will like what I found _very, very _much!" Nera grinned.

"Is it a new roommate?" Arlyn asked tartly.

"That hurts my feelings, roomie. Come on, you're going to _love _this, I swear!"

"Does it involve jumping, climbing, falling, or running very fast to get away from someone you've just angered?"

"No, a little, hopefully not, and not unless we get caught."

"Nera! We _always _get caught!"

"Not this time, it's foolproof, I tell you."

Arlyn sighed. Nera wouldn't give up until she gave in. Sometimes, the kitchen duty wasn't as bad as having to endure her roommate's pleading and poking to talk her into the prank in the first place.

"All right. But if we do get caught, you're going to owe me."

"Oh, after I show you this, even if we _do _get caught, you are going to worship the ground I walk on," Nera smirked. "Now, come on!"

With a huge put-upon sigh, just to let Nera know she wasn't doing this willingly, Arlyn got up and followed her roommate towards the Jedi Temple. Nera led her down a twisting hallway that she had never been in before. In fact, it was so dusty and dark, it didn't look as though anyone had used it in a very long time. The hallway led them to a crumbling ladder that was built into the stone walls. Arlyn gave the ladder a dubious glance.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Pretty sure."

"What? Only 'pretty' sure! Nera-"

"Oh, don't be such a miss priss. It'll hold. I've been up it already."

Since she'd already come this far, Arlyn decided she may as well see this through. They climbed for what seemed like a long time and Arlyn thought to herself that she needed to try a little harder in the exercise classes. Nera was barely winded, blast her!

When they got to the top, they emerged onto a small ledge that looked out on the back side of the temple. Arlyn held her breath when she saw how high they were and tried not to let Nera see how dizzy she was. The young twi'lek lay down and poked her head over the edge of the ridge. Arlyn did the same, wondering if there was a point to this.

"Look there."

"What? I don't see anything."

"That private courtyard, do you see that?" Nera said impatiently.

"Yes, so?"

"Just watch. He should be coming in from his morning run any minute now."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Arlyn gazed down at the stone wall enclosed area. It wasn't very big, maybe only fifteen square meters, but what made it intriguing was the natural waterfall at one end. The temple was built right up against the back of the mountain and someone centuries ago had taken advantage of a small trickle of water that ran down from the peak.

Just as she was about to ask Nera again what they were supposed to be looking at, the door at the rear of the courtyard opened and Master Skywalker stepped through it. He was wearing only a sleeveless top and a pair of brown pants and boots. The shirt was damp with sweat and was clinging quite interestingly to his muscular body. Arlyn could see Nera grinning at her out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't take her eyes off the fascinating sight below. It wasn't much of a secret that pretty much every young female student had a major crush on Luke Skywalker. Well, _he _was oblivious, but that only made him all the more appealing.

Still, as much as she enjoyed the sight of the man she adored stretching languorously as he cooled down from his run, Arlyn felt a twinge of guilt at spying on him.

"Nera! This isn't right," she whispered sharply, even though it was doubtful he'd be able to hear them.

"You just keep watching and then you tell me if it isn't right. What's not right is that he hides that magnificent body from view, if you ask me!" Nera whispered back unapologetically.

Arlyn was about to argue the point with her when Luke stripped off his shirt. The young Jedi student's mouth dropped open and she gasped. "Oh…my…stars!"

All thoughts of right or wrong flew right out of her head as Arlyn stared at the beautiful chest of the Jedi Master. Luke wasn't a very big man, but he was definitely put together very nicely. The two were so engrossed in seeing their fantasies come to life that the voice from behind them shocked them immensely.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?"

With startled cries, Arlyn and Nera jerked around to see Mara Jade standing behind them, hands on her hips and an intense glare on her face. If all the students had a crush on Luke, they were all somewhat frightened of the red-haired trader. The two young Jedi trainees tried to stammer out excuses, but Mara would hear none of it.

"Save it. I don't think Skywalker would appreciate the two of you spying on him like this."

"No, Master Skywalker would definitely not approve."

Nera and Arlyn cringed as Jedi Knight Kirana Ti stepped out of the shadows from behind Mara.

"I think the two of you should immediately go to your rooms. We will discuss your punishment later. If you are truly penitent, perhaps we will not have to tell Master Skywalker of this," Kirana Ti said sternly.

"The punishment might have to be more severe than just kitchen duty this time," said yet another voice from behind Kirana Ti. Nera and Arlyn looked in dismay at Jedi Knight Tionne's disapproving frown. "I'm very disappointed in you, young ladies."

"This is a serious violation of Skywalker's privacy," Mara added.

Silently, the two students stood and shuffled back towards the ladder to make their way back down to the surface of Yavin IV. As they walked away, Nera could be heard saying, "It was worth it!"

Waiting a long moment to assure herself the girls were gone, Kirana Ti turned to Mara with a raised eyebrow.

"A serious violation of Master Skywalker's privacy?" she said with a smirk.

Mara ignored her and quickly laid down on the ground much the same way Nera and Arlyn had been earlier, whipping out a pair of macrobinoculars as she did so. "Well, it _is_ the truth. Besides, they were in our spot. Ooh, he's already taken his shirt off!"

Tionne and Kirana Ti didn't say anything as they practically dove to the ground beside the red-haired Jedi. Tionne had her own macrobinocs out, and Kirana Ti began poking her, demanding that the Jedi historian share the pair she had. Grudgingly, Tionne let the Dathomirian use them, with the promise that it would not be for long.

"Where are yours?" Tionne whispered.

"I forgot them. I was in a hurry. Oh, there go the pants!"

There was a brief tussle over the shared pair of macrobinocs, which Kirana Ti won, but then she graciously decided to let Tionne share one lens. After all, this was a sight that no one - at least, no one of age - should be denied.

Completely unaware of the three pairs of eyes avidly watching his every move, Luke had stripped down to his bare skin. Mara, Tionne, and Kirana Ti noted approvingly that the tan was an all-over one. The Jedi Master stepped under the small waterfall and turned as he let the water sluice over his sweaty body. The three women watching made little sighs of awe and amazement as he brought his hands up, rubbing them across his chest, wiping the dirt and grime away.

The sighs became outright whimpers as Luke slid his hands down his trim stomach and grasped his manhood with one hand, lifting it to let the water run between his legs. More sighs as he turned around and they were treated to a lovely view of his firm backside. He stuck his head completely under the spray of water, allowing it to drench his hair.

The sighs became amused chuckles when Luke stepped out of the water and vigorously shook his head like an animal to whip away the excess water. After one final glorious stretch that let them see every muscle in his chest, abdomen and arms, he ambled over to a chair where a towel lay and picked it up. Wrapping it around his waist, Luke was still unaware of the disappointed moans as he hid his crowning glory from the view of three slightly obsessed voyeurs.

His shower finished, Luke walked over to a door that led into his private chambers and disappeared inside.

The three women on the ledge above him lay still for another long moment, each of them with their own delicious memories of what they had just witnessed.

"Same time tomorrow?" Mara asked.

"Absolutely," Tionne and Kirana Ti said simultaneously.

Some years later, after they were happily married, Luke could never understand why Mara forbid him to have his outdoor shower anymore.


End file.
